Semiconductor manufacture equipment for processing 300 millimeter silicon wafers is now being utilized in some semiconductor manufacture facilities in place of equipment for processing 200 millimeter silicon wafers. Much of this 300 millimeter equipment is not configured to process 200 millimeter wafers or utilize 200 millimeter wafer carriers. It would be beneficial during the transition from 200 millimeter to 300 millimeter equipment for the equipment operators to be able to use remaining 200 millimeter wafer carriers in 300 millimeter equipment.